


do it again (with you at my side)

by thefarthestpointfromthesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Asexual Character, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Bisexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Dark Harry Potter, Everyone Needs A Hug, Found Family, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Goblins, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I might add tags later, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortal Hermione Granger, Immortal Ron Weasley, Immortal Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Indian Harry Potter, Kinda underage?, Lesbian Hermione Granger, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mastress of Death Ron Weasley, Maybe - Freeform, Mistress of Death Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, My First Fanfic, No Incest, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Parental Guardian Death, Person of Color Harry Potter, Person of Color Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is Death's favourite, Seer Luna Lovegood, Seer Ron Weasley, Service Animals, Sibling Trio, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Slytherin Trio, They/Them Pronouns for Ron Weasley, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, all of them do, at least, bc he shares a soul with harry, bc im aroace and can barely write romance, bc we dont want sad immortals here, but its to be expected, death is gay but isnt attracted to humans, harry's body is a kid but technically hes older than voldie, hes kinda messed up ngl, i aint into that okay, i am unable to write anything short, i wrote this based on a dream, kinda theyre just really good at divination, mixed race characters, nonbinary ron weasley, probably, technically all the trio is gonna be mixed race when im done with them, technically whoever becomes their partner becomes immortal, they kinda are all the masters of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarthestpointfromthesun/pseuds/thefarthestpointfromthesun
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been manipulated by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley from the start. It's only after the war that they discover this, however. They get Molly and Ginny arrested and move on with their lives, at least until a Muggle posts a video of a magical incident. Chaos breaks out in a matter of hours, but eventually, everything gets under control. The world can not forget though, and there are even more regulations on the magical population. Ten years afterwards, war breaks out and the Trio are forced into positions as Generals for the British magical population. The mundanes, as muggles are now called, start using nuclear weapons in 2020, which slowly kills the planet. After decades of war, Harry is the only person alive in a dying world. Death appears to him and offers a second chance, and he takes it, with a condition. On 31 October 1981, as James Potter's body falls to the floor, three sets of eyes open, full of the knowledge of a dead world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 162
Kudos: 720
Collections: Harry Potter





	1. Prologue Part 1: So My Mother Figure and Grandfather Figure Were Assholes, Which Sums Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to this amalgamation of all the tropes I personally enjoy.  
> if you see any typos or very weirdly worded things, please comment! this is my first fanfic and my only beta is Grammarly lmao  
> i have a rough idea of where im going with this story and i know its gonna be long but im not sure how many chapters its gonna be  
> i do not have any preferences on ships with hermione or ron so if you wanna see something hmu  
> hope you like it!  
> -aph ☆

It started, like most eventful things in Harry’s life, on the 31st of October, over a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. He, Ron and Hermione had been living in Number 12, Grimmauld Place together, studying for their NEWTs, redecorating the house, and raising little Teddy. They had tried to stay in separate houses at one point, only to find out they had become so accustomed to sleeping next to each other it was impossible to do anything else. Eventually, they took over a room and enlarged the bed so they could all fit comfortably. They had settled into a sort of comfortable domesticity, which led to where he was now, sitting in their kitchen trying to ignore the pleading eyes coming from his best friends. 

He sighed over his mug of tea. “What is it?” 

The two glanced at each other before Hermione began to speak. “So, Ron and I were thinking, and we think we should gotothebank.” The last bit came out in a rush, but Harry, well versed in Hermione-speak, didn’t have to ask for clarification. 

“The bank? Like the one we stole from and partially destroyed on our way out? That bank?” Harry asked, and put down his tea. This was not a situation where any liquid should be near his mouth.

“Yes, but we’ve got to get to our vaults at some point. And it's been long enough that they might not kill us on sight,” Ron said, looking very optimistic for someone who might be killed on sight, “Plus, I've been writing to Bill and he says they'll probably just make us pay for some damages. They weren't happy about Griphook betraying them and all that.” 

“We also need money to take care of Teddy. He can’t live off of Andy’s food for much longer, no matter how much of a good cook you are.” Hermione said, and Harry raised an eyebrow. Did she really have to bring Teddy into this?

“Yeah, think of Teddy,” Ron pleaded. Harry turned the eyebrow on him.

He took a moment to think about his life leading up to this point and realised this was not the stupidest thing he had done (Number 1 was getting with Ginny, who, despite being dumped by Harry months ago, kept trying to get back together) and agreed. 

He took it back. This was the stupidest thing he had ever even thought of agreeing to, hands down. The three had gone under light glamours to avoid attention, which seemed to make the goblins angrier since they took one look at the trio and brought guards to take them deep within Gringotts. They were forced into a well-decorated office and onto very uncomfortable armchairs. A goblin sat behind a rather expensive-looking desk, writing something down with a golden feather quill. He set the quill back in its pot of ink and looked up at them. For a few minutes, he just stared, inspecting them with his cold black eyes. Harry shifted uncomfortably but didn’t say anything. 

“So, you’ve finally responded to our letters, Heir Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger. It’s about time. I am Gornuk, head of the British branch of Gringotts.” Gornuk shuffled some papers on his desk, still staring at them. Harry frowned. He hadn’t been getting any letters, and, for all he knew, Ron and Hermione hadn’t been either. And what was the Heir Potter thing about? He looked over and saw his confusion mirrored on the faces of his friends.

Hermione was the one to speak up for them, asking, “What letters sir? None of us have gotten letters from Gringotts. And why did you call Harry Heir Potter?” 

Gornuk leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. “Heir Potter is heir to the Potter lordship, of course. And we’ve been sending letters to you since you stole our dragon and since Heir Potter turned eleven and was able to claim his vaults.” 

“Vaults? I thought I only had the one my parents left for me?” Harry was in shock. He had thought he only had enough money to get by until he could find a job, but if what this goblin said was true, he might not have to worry about money anymore. 

The frown deepened on Gornuk’s face. “I think before we discuss any payment for your theft you should take an inheritance test. Things are not how they should be with you three.” He pulled out three sheets of parchment and an ornate silver knife. “Three drops of blood please.” 

Ron was the first one to take the knife. With shaky hands, he cut open the tip of his left pointer finger and let three drops fall. The blood faded into the parchment and words started to appear. 

Ronald Bilius Wyatt Weasley 

Age: 19

Parents: 

Father: Arthur Septimus Mason Weasley 

Mother: Molly Thalia Penelope Weasley (nee. Prewett)

Lordships/Heirships:

Heir to House Weasley (fifth-in-line) (paternal)

Heir to House Prewett (sixth-in-line) (maternal)

Lord Gryffindor (by Magic)

Vaults: 

Gryffindor Heir Vault: 257,649 galleons

Gryffindor Family Vault: 258,327,462 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Gryffindor School Vault: 37,916 galleons

*Total amount of galleons shown if all sickles and knuts were converted to galleons. Leftover amounts of sickles and knuts not shown. 

Recent Withdrawals: 

5,000 galleons [annually, cancelled] - Albus Dumbledore, for Ministry personnel

200 galleons [annually] - Gryffindor students, for school supplies

Investments and Properties: 

Gryffindor Castle, Scotland (unplottable)

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Minor Percentages of various magical and mundane businesses. Full list can be found with the account manager. 

Magical Abilities :

Language Affinity (maternal) - 100% blocked

Slight Divination Ability (paternal) - 75% blocked

Magical Core - 50% blocked, partially degraded

Curses and Potions:

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to trust Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to hate Slytherin House

Compulsion to be jealous of Harry Potter

Compulsion to hate Severus Snape

Compulsion to hate the Malfoy family

Administered by Molly Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Gryffindor House

Jealousy Potion keyed to Harry Potter 

Lust Potion keyed to Hermione Granger

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Language Affinity Block

Divination Block

Magical Core Block

Physical State: 

Slightly Scarred

Mental State:

PTSD

Gender Dysphoria

Soul State: 

Intact

Contracts:

Betrothal Contract to Hermione Jean Granger (illegal)

Ron choked on air as he read the document, his face even paler than before. He looked vaguely like that time he cursed himself to eat slugs. 

“What does it say?” Hermione asked. 

Ron swallowed. “I think you two should do it before you see mine.” 

Harry glanced at Hermione and then reached for the knife, wiping Ron’s blood on his shirt. He pricked his finger the same way Ron had done, letting the blood drip onto the paper. He wiped the blood off, stuck his finger in his mouth, and passed the knife to Hermione, who copied his actions. They both watched as words appeared on their papers, growing steadily more amazed and disgusted by the minute. 

Hadrian James Yama Evans Potter 

Age: 19

Parents:

Father: James Fleamont Perseus Potter

Mother: Lily Rose Potter (nee. Evans)

Father(blood adopted): Sirius Orion Phineas Black 

Godparents: 

Sirius Orion Phineas Black 

Alice Celeste Adelaide Longbottom

Lordships/Heirships:

Lord Potter (paternal)

Lord Peverell (paternal) 

Lord Black (paternal)

Lord Slytherin (maternal/conquest)

Lord Gaunt (conquest)

Other Titles:

Boy-Who-Lived

Man-Who-Conquered

Master of Death

Vaults: 

Potter Trust Vault: 549,573 galleons

Potter Family Vault: 97,694,749 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires 

Peverell Family Vault: 254,794,482 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Black Trust Vault: 1,346,920 galleons

Black Family Vault: 475,489,852 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires 

Slytherin Heir Vault: 246,789 galleons

Slytherin Family Vault: 245,737,835 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Slytherin School Fund: 56,384 galleons

Gaunt Family Vault: 6,839 galleons

Evans Vault: 85,367 galleons and various non-monetary items

*Total amount of galleons shown if all sickles and knuts were converted to galleons. Leftover amounts of sickles and knuts not shown. 

Recent Withdrawals:

5,000 galleons [annually, cancelled] - Albus Dumbledore, for magical trinkets

200 galleons [annually] - Slytherin students, for school supplies

500 galleons [annually, cancelled] - Dursely family, for the care of Harry Potter

1,000 galleons [annually] - Order of the Phoenix, funds

500 galleons [bi-annually] - Molly Weasley, for the care of Harry Potter

Investments and Properties:

Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow - illegally taken by the Ministry

Potter Manor, North Yorkshire, England

Potter Bungalow, Gujarat, India

Peverell Manor, Lancashire, England

12 Grimmauld Place, London, England

Black Manor, Brittany, France

Slytherin Castle, England (unplottable)

Gaunt Shack, Yorkshire, England

Riddle Manor, Yorkshire, England

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

60% of the Daily Prophet

33% of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes 

Minor Percentages of various magical and mundane businesses. Full list can be found with the account manager. 

Magical Abilities: 

Parseltongue (maternal) - 50% blocked 

Slight Metamorphmagus (blood adoption) - 100% blocked 

Natural Occlumency (paternal) - 100% blocked 

Magical Core - 75% blocked, partially degraded

Curses and Potions: 

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to trust Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to trust Weasley family

Compulsion to view Molly Weasley as a mother figure

Compulsion to view Ginevra Weasley as attractive

Compulsion to view Slytherin as evil

Compulsion to hate Severus Snape 

Compulsion to hate the Malfoy family 

Administered by Molly Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley

Lust Potion keyed to Ginevra Weasley

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Magical Core Block

Parseltongue Block

Metamorphmagus Block

Occlumency Block 

Soulbond Block

Glamour to look like James Potter

Physical State:

Highly Malnutritioned

Heavily Scarred

Several Badly Healed Bones

Improperly Treated Concussions

Severely Underweight

Permanently Damaged Eyesight

Mental State: 

PTSD

Survivor’s Guilt

Childhood Mental Abuse

Soul State: 

Soulbond to Tom Marvolo Riddle (deceased)

Contracts: 

Betrothal Contract to Ginevra Weasley (illegal)

Hermione Jean Granger

Age: 20

Parents:

Father: Daniel Hector Granger

Mother: Jean Felicity Granger 

Lordships/Heirships:

Lady Dagworth-Granger (paternal)

Lady Ravenclaw (Magic)

Vaults: 

Dagworth-Granger Family Vault: 48,893 galleons

Ravenclaw Heir Vault: 385,484 galleons

Ravenclaw Family Vault: 382,483,943 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Ravenclaw School Vault: 39,394 galleons

*Total amount of galleons shown if all sickles and knuts were converted to galleons. Leftover amounts of sickles and knuts not shown.

Recent Withdrawals: 

5,000 galleons [annually, cancelled] - Albus Dumbledore, for robes

200 galleons [annually] - Ravenclaw students, for school supplies

Investments and Properties:

Ravenclaw Castle, Ireland (unplottable)

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Minor Percentages of various magical and mundane businesses. Full list can be found with the account manager. 

Magical Abilities: 

Natural Legilimency (paternal) - 100% blocked

Eidetic Memory - 50% blocked

Magical Core - 50% blocked

Curses and Potions:

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to trust Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to hate Slytherin House

Compulsion to show off knowledge

Compulsion to hate Severus Snape

Compulsion to hate the Malfoy family

Administered by Molly Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Gryffindor House

Lust Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley 

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Magical Core Block

Legilimency Block

Eidetic Memory Block

Physical State: 

Slightly Scarred

Mental State:

PTSD

Soul State: 

Intact

Contracts: 

Betrothal Contract to Ronald Bilius Weasley (illegal)

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. The Headmaster had manipulated his life just to make a perfect puppet. And Mrs Weasley, too. The thought of marrying Ginny, who was more like an annoying little sister to him, was enough to make him nauseous. 

“I’m supposed to marry Ron!” Hermione cried, looking rather green. “Please tell me, Master Gornuk, that we can get rid of all of this!” She shoved her parchment towards the goblin, who took it and examined it, muttering “Oh no”s and “How did-”s occasionally. He looked up at Ron and Harry.

“I presume both of you have,” he paused, “discrepancies among your tests as well?”

Harry nodded. Ron exclaimed, “It says I’m the Lord of Gryffindor! How is that possible?” 

“It appears Magic has chosen a new Lord for the title. And with a new Lady Ravenclaw,” -Gornuk gestured in Hermione’s direction- “as well.”

“It says I’m Lord Slytherin here. Apparently, my mum was from a Squib line of Slytherins.” Harry added, “Oh, and my name’s not actually Harry; it’s Hadrian. And I have another middle name that I didn’t know about.”

“I forgot you don’t know the old traditions. It’s really common to have four names in wizarding society. Even my family follows it. The first middle name is the one used for binding documents, and most people have longer names with nicknames so no one can enter them in contracts against their will.” Ron looked over at Harry’s parchment. “Wow, dude, Dumbledick bloody fucked you up way more than me.” 

“Ron!” Hermione scolded, and Harry snorted. 

“May I take a look at your tests so we can begin to reverse the damage done to you?” Gornuk reached over and the two handed over their parchments. “I see,” he said as soon as he read over them. He pulled one of the bells next to his desk and, within a minute, another goblin walked in. “These three need to be taken to a cleansing room.” He came around the desk and handed the inheritance tests to the stern-faced goblin. She read through the parchments before turning to look at the Trio. 

“I am Healer Thorac. Come with me,” she said in a voice that left no room for questions. They followed her out of the office, down corridors filled with stone doors until they reached a wooden door with the words “Deep Cleansing Room” burned into the centre. Thorac opened the door, revealing a circular stone room with a runic circle in the middle. “You first.” She pointed at Harry. “Strip and lay down in the centre.” Harry let out a rather strangles noise and quickly stripped, moving to the centre as fast as possible. Somewhere outside, Ron whooped and called, “Nice view, Harry!” 

“Shush. You two, do not enter,” Thorac barked. She began chanting something in a mixture of Latin and Gobbledegook, walking around the circle and sprinkling something around the edge. A sort of warmth began in Harry’s body, building up until it was unbearable. It felt like he was being burned alive, and the last thing he felt before he passed out was a sort of pop from his chest. 

Harry was on something soft and his whole body ached. He opened his eyes, only to quickly close them against the light. 

“Slowly.” Thorac’s voice came from his right, too loud for Harry’s senses. He groaned weakly but eventually managed to keep his eyes open, blinking at his blurry surroundings. “Here.” Thorac handed his glasses, and he put them on. Everything came into focus, much sharper than it had been before. “I fixed your prescription. Here-” she handed him a list of potions “-take these every day.”

Harry took the list and tried to sit up, managing to do so with some reluctant help from Thorac. He was in a hospital wing with Hermione and Ron in the beds next to him. They were all wearing identical white patient gowns that he guessed Thorac had put on them. There was a mirror on the wall near the beds and Harry made his way over. His pain was beginning to fade away and he was left with a feeling of power and stability he had never felt before. He looked in the mirror and nearly stumbled back. It was him, but slightly different. His eyes were a brighter shade of green, closer to the colour of the Killing Curse, and his skin was a slightly lighter shade of brown than before. Even his facial features were different, more aristocratic. His hair was still messy and jet-black, but he could see it was a bit wavier. He truly looked like a mix of Sirius and his parents, not just a carbon-copy of his father. Harry-no, this was truly Hadrian- looked down at himself, finally noticing the subtle changes in his body. His hands didn’t shake anymore and his bones didn’t hurt when he put any pressure on them. 

“Admiring your new looks, _Hadrian_?” Ron teased, and Hadrian jumped, his hand instinctively going to his wand only to realise it was over by his bed. 

“Very funny, _Ronald_ ,” he snarked, turning to look at him. Ron stood next to Hermione, who had both snuck up on him without him noticing. They looked healthier, Hadrian supposed. There was a sort of glow in their faces that hadn’t been there before. “What happened after I blacked out?” 

“A couple of goblins went into the room and took you out on a stretcher. Ron and I were really worried, but Thornac told us you blacking out was to be expected and that they were going to correct your bones and start treating you while you were unconscious. Ron went in next and then he passed out and they took him away too. I was the last one to go in. It was a horrible feeling, like being on fire, and then I passed out and woke up here.” 

“I was the first one to wake up after the ritual. There were a ton of goblins around your bed, so I just waited for Hermione to wake up. We were talking about the whole Dumbledick and Mum issue. Eventually, we fell back to sleep waiting for you to wake up, and here we are.” Ron scratched the back of his neck. “Probably shouldn’t call her mum after all this, should I. Can’t believe she tried to marry me to Hermione.”

“And me to Ginny,” Hadrian agreed. 

A door he hadn’t noticed opened and Gornuk stepped in. “Healer Thornac told me all of you were awake. Please, get dressed and come with me. We have much to discuss.” He gestured to a pile of neatly folded clothes. They scrambled to put on their clothes, very used to getting dressed in each other’s presence. Soon, they were headed down the hallways of Gringotts again, back to Gornuk’s office. 

The uncomfortable chairs had been replaced with a cosy but ornate couch, and the Trio piled onto it, squabbling good-naturedly over who got to sit in the middle. They were all settled with Hadrian in the middle, Ron on the right, and Hermione on the left, when Gornuk spoke again. “Let’s discuss your payment. I have talked amongst my colleagues and we have agreed to only fine each of you 15,000 galleons, a fee which includes the charge for the Inheritance Tests and the cleansing as well. Gringotts was partially responsible for allowing this to happen to the vaults under our care. This will be taken from your vaults.” He reached down and took out four short gold cylinders and placed them on his desk. “Now, for the wills of James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.”

There was a sudden intake of air from someone on the couch, but Hadrian couldn’t tell who. It might have been him.

“They had wills?” 

“Yes. Dumbledore had your parents’ sealed, which was illegal, but since you are here they can be read if you want.”

“Yes, yes, I want them read,” Harian pleaded, grasping Ron and Hermione’s hands tightly. 

Gornuk pressed the centre of one of the cylinders. A white smoke billowed out and formed into the cheerful visage of James Potter. “This is the last will and testament of James Fleamont Perseus Potter,” he said, and Hadrian stared, soaking in every detail of his father. “I am making this of my own free will. If you’re hearing this, Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us. He was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius, who served as our decoy. If Lily has survived me, all my money goes to her. If little Hadrian, my son, survives me and Lils, all my vaults go to him. If Hadrian dies, they go to Sirius Black, and after him, Remus Lupin. I also leave one million galleons to Remus Lupin. Don’t protest, Moony, you deserve it. To Sirius, I leave the Marauder’s Book of Pranks and Tales. I trust you’ll read it to Hadrian one day. You’re like a brother to me, Pads, and I hope you’ll see Hadrian safe and happy. The guardianship of Hadrian James Yama Evans Potter is to go as follows: Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and, as much as it pains me to say this, Severus Snape. Under no circumstances is Hadrian to go to Lily’s sister, Petunia.”

He paused for a moment, and a sort of sad smile came across his face. “Hadrian, my little Prongslet, if you’re hearing this, I want you to know that I love you very much. Even if you grow up to be a Slytherin, you will always have me and your mum’s love, even though we might not be around to tell you this in person. I love you. Potter out.”

The smoke faded back into the cylinder, leaving Hadrian with a profound sense of loss. He had never thought he would see his dad, hear his words, outside of the figures the Resurrection Stone had conjured. Hermione reached up with the hand he wasn’t cutting off circulation to and wiped away the tears streaking down his face. 

“Shall we continue, Heir Potter?” Gornuk said, finger over the second cylinder, and Hadrian nodded. He didn’t think he could speak at the moment. 

Gornuk pushed the centre, and like before, smoke wafted out and instead formed the face of Lily Potter. “This is the last will and testament of Lily Rose Potter. I am making this of my own free will. If this is being read, Peter has betrayed us to You-Know-Who and I am dead. James, if you’ve survived me, I told you so. My vault goes to you. If my husband is dead as well, my vault goes to my son, Hadrian. If he too, has died, despite all my protections, my vault goes to Remus Lupin and after him, Severus Snape. Sev, if you’re hearing this, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. Alice Longbottom, I leave you my notes on Muggle techniques for babies. To Remus Lupin, I leave my charms notebooks. You’re clever, maybe you’ll get some of the spells to work. To Severus, I leave all my Potions books. You’re the reason I got into Potions in the first place and you probably could make more progress than I could.” She laughed at this, and Hadrian let out a sob. He never thought he would hear his mum’s laugh, but here it was. “James said he put this in his will, but I’m going to do it as well. The guardianship of Hadrian James Yama Potter is to go as follows: James Potter, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Under no circumstances is Hadrian to go to my sister, Petunia. She hates magic and I don’t trust her with my child. Hadrian, if you’re listening to this, whoever you’re with, I want you to know that your mum loves you so, so much. No matter what happens, remember that, okay. Your father and I love you, and I hope we get to be there to tell you that all through your life.” 

Hadrian couldn’t stop the sobs that came out of him in great gasps. His head was reeling with too much knowledge. His parents had loved him, and he wasn’t supposed to go to the Dursleys. He could’ve had a proper childhood, without the cupboard, being called a freak, and proper meals every day. His parents loved him, and he had at least three people he could have gone to instead of the Dursleys. And it was all Dumbledore’s fault that he didn’t grow up with them. Hadrian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to go on with the rest of the wills. It took a few minutes, but he managed to get himself to a point where he wasn’t crying as much. “I’m ready for the next will,” he said, hiccuping at the end of the last word. 

“You sure mate? It’s okay if you want to take a little break, you know.”

“Ron’s right. We can do this tomorrow if you want,” Hermione added. 

“No.”

“As you wish, Heir Potter.” The smoke billowed out and meshed into Sirius’ face. 

“This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Phineas Black. This is made of my own free will. I leave all my vaults to my blood-adopted son, Hadrian Potter. I haven’t told you that bit yet, little Prongslet, but I knew I was never going to have kids, and I when I first saw you I knew I had to make you my heir. Love you, kid. To Remus Lupin, I leave twenty million galleons. Moony, I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but I love you, and I always will. You’re my light, my reason for getting through the day. To Andromeda Tonks, I leave two million galleons and my apologies for not being the best of cousins. You’re family to me, no matter your status on the tapestry. That’s all for me. Oh, and have a cool funeral for me, alright.” He laughed, throwing his head back even as the smoke dissipated away. 

Hadrian smiled through his tears. That was Sirius alright, laughing to the last. He had been a little shocked about the bit about Remus, but after he thought about it for a minute it explained a few things. “I’m ready to continue.” 

Gornuk pressed the centre of the last gold cylinder and the smoke formed Remus’ face. “This is the last will and testament of Remus John Lyall Lupin. I make this of my own free will. If I am survived by my wife, Nymphadora Tonks, my vault goes to her. If not, my vault goes to my son, Edward Lupin. If he dies, my vaults go to Hadrian Potter and then Andromeda Tonks. If Dora and I are both dead than guardianship goes to either Andromeda Tonks or Harry Potter. I trust you two to make a fair agreement. I wish I could give you money, Harry, but you probably have too much to spend anyways. Instead, I give you my Defense notebooks. They’re the ones I used for teaching, and from what you’ve told me, you’d like them. I’m proud of you, Prongslet, and your parents would be too. Teddy, if you’re hearing this, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to get to tell you this properly. I love you. So much, even though I haven’t known you long. I hope that you’re well taken care of and know that you are loved. I’ll be proud of anything you do, okay.” And with that, he faded away. 

“We will have a date where all of these will be read to everyone mentioned or their closest relations. You will not have to come. Edward Lupin can come to listen after his eleventh birthday.”

“Did Tonks, uh Nymphadora, have a will?” Hadrian asked softly. He had stopped crying a while back and now just felt wrung out. 

“No, she did not. Her vault is in the care of Andromeda Tonks, for the time being, but will be given to Edward Tonks when he turns eleven.”

“Ah,” said Hadrian, who did not know what else to say. 

“Now we can discuss what you three want to do against Molly Weasley and, by association, Ginevra Weasley.” 

Ron squeezed Hadrian’s hand tighter. “Do you think Ginny knows?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. It will come to light eventually.”

“I want to take action against them,” Hadrian snarled with a viciousness he didn’t know he possessed. “She has manipulated me for the last time.” 

“Me too.” Hermione’s voice was firm. “She’s partially responsible for all of the lies over the years.”

There was a pause, and then Ron spoke up. “Me as well. She may be my mother, but she doesn’t deserve to be free after doing this.”

“Very well. A specific copy of your inheritance tests will be sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with an explanation. They will take care of it. We have cut off their payments and access to your vaults. The money will be returned, with interest, of course.” 

“Of course,” repeated Hermione faintly. 

“Unfortunately we can’t get the money back from Dumbledore since he is dead. Do you want the list of all your investments?”

“Can you send it to me?” Ron asked. “That way I can think it over.”

“Of course, although it will be a copy.”

“Same here.” Hadrian and Hermione chorused. 

“Your contracts have been discarded, by the way. They were illegal for various reasons, mostly because they didn’t have your consent and, in Heir Potter’s case, didn’t use this correct name.”

“Thank Merlin.” Ron’s grip on Hadrian’s hand lessened a bit, and he was grateful. If it had gone on that way for much longer, he would have lost all circulation. 

“You three can take up your lordships and ladyships, in Miss Granger’s case, now.” Gornuk pulled out several ring boxes. Heir Potter, you first, and then Miss Granger and after that Mister Weasley.”

The three got up from the couch and walked up to the desk, dropping each other’s hands. Somehow, Hadrian knew that the five in the centre were his, and reached for them. He opened their lids, one by one, and inspected the rings. The middle of the five was the Potter ring, a gold band embedded with a ruby thestral and swirling designs. To the left of it was the Peverell ring, a silver band embedded with a black diamond thestral, much like the Potter one. To the left of that was the Black ring, a silver band with the family crest. To the right of the Potter ring was the Slytherin ring, a thin silver band decorated with snakes and the Slytherin crest. To the right of that was the Gaunt ring, a silver band with the Deathly Hallows etched into the silver. 

“Place them on your right middle finger. The order does not matter.” 

Hadrian took the Potter ring and slid it on. It resised to fit him and he could feel a bit of magic swirling around him before joining with his own. He then took the Peverell, Black, Slytherin and Gaunt rings, slipping on each of them and waiting for their magic to merge with his. The rings melded into one, a silver band with a ruby and black diamond thestral in the middle of the Black crest and the snakes and Deathly Hallows designs on the sides. “Pretty,” he murmured, tracing over the indents with his thumb. 

“Miss Granger, you next.”

She took hold of the ring boxes to the left of Hadrian’s, opening them to reveal a bronze band with the Ravenclaw crest and a gold band with a crest engraved in it. Hermione slid both of them on, and they merged into a dark gold band with a mixture of the crests. Hadrian could see she shiver as the magics washed over her. 

“And Mister Weasley, you may go.”

Ron opened the last box. Nestled inside the velvet lining was a thick gold band with the Gryffindor crest. He put the ring on and exhaled a short puff of breath as the magic hit. “That’s intense, innit,” he said, seemingly to the air. 

“Now, Lady Ravenclaw, Lords Slytherin-Peverell and Gryffindor, is there anything more we can do for you?” Gornuk said, waving a hand over the ring boxes and making them disappear to wherever they came from. 

The three paused for a moment before Hermione asked, “Are there any books on our titles that you would recommend?”

“I’ll make a list and send it to you. You should have most of them in the Black library though.”

Ron fiddled with his jacket sleeve. “How do we get to the homes we’ve inherited? Do we need a special Portkey?”

“Your ring will suffice. Just focus on your ring and the people you want to take with you and say the name of the place you want to go to. After the first time, you can just Apparate or set up a Floo to and from your properties.”

“Is there a way we can access our vaults without having to come here every time?” Hadrian asked. It would be a pain to have to go to Gringotts every time Teddy needed new nappies.

“Yes. For a fee, you can have a Gringotts pouch you can take money from any time. Just think of the vault you want to take from and the amount, and the money will appear in your hand. You can also use your rings for large purchases. Just will the ring you want to appear and then press it to the seal the store should give you.” 

“Does it work for Muggle money?” Hermione asked, her dark eyes lighting up. 

“Of course. You just have to think of the amount of Muggle money and it will be automatically converted.”

“I’ll take it. Take the money from the Ravenclaw vaults, please.” Hermione was leaning forward, and she barely had to reach to take the dark blue pouch that had popped into Gornuk’s palm. 

“Same here.” 

“Might as well,” Ron sighed, and both of them were handed pouches as well. 

“Before you go, here.” He handed them copies of their inheritance tests. “Gringotts keeps the original, but we give copies back to you.” 

“Thanks for everything, Master Gornuk.” Hadrian folded his test up and tucked in in his pocket with the list the healer had given him. 

After they had thanked the goblin and said their goodbyes to him, they were escorted out of the lower levels of the bank. The light was blinding after so much time inside, and Hermione cast a quick Tempus. They had been in the bank for four hours.


	2. Let's NOT Destroy The World... Oh Wait, It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio get used to life after the troubling revelations. The war between mundanes and magicals happens and everyone dies! (except poor Hadrian) Death pops up, finally, and offers Hadrian an epic deal. He takes it and we see exactly what happens on that October night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm proud of myself for getting this out so soon. It most likely will not happen again, but I can try XP  
> But I do have finals to do, so I might not update again for a week or so. (on the other hand, this is an effective dual-procrastination tool, so maybe)  
> this is so much shorter than the last. i blame those bloody gringotts tests  
> hope you enjoy!  
> -aph ☆

In the following months, Molly and Ginny were arrested for attempted line theft, use of compulsion potions, and vault thievery. Hadrian, Ron and Hermione sat through the entire trial. Dumbledore’s good name was ruined entirely, more than it had been with Rita Skeeter’s book. Word of Sirius’ innocence spread, which Hadrian supposed was a good thing. He was still dead, after all.

Ron started working at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes with George. Hermione got a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, promoting fairer treatment of non-human magical creatures. McGonagall finally managed to get Hadrian to take up the Defence position, under the condition that he would be able to go home every night. He spent most of his days instructing students on how to duel and talking with Neville, his godbrother and fellow professor. The first-years would occasionally stare and whisper at him, but some of the older years would laugh and say, “Sure, that’s the vanquisher of Voldemort. But he’s also Professor Potter, who once tripped over his own robes in his rush to get home to his godson,” or some other ridiculous story that was absolutely true. During the summers, they would take a couple of weeks off and visit the Potter home in India, running through the fields of flowers like they were in a Bollywood movie.

Teddy was growing up fast, or it seemed that way to Hadrian. He was already saying his first words and taking his first steps. He seemed to favour bright blues and greens for his hair colour, although he would occasionally mimic one of their’s to get attention. He also liked flicking between skin and eye colours but didn’t seem to have settled on any one in particular. He called Hadrian “Unca Di”, Hermione “Anti Mi-on”, Ron “Unca Won”, and Andromeda “Gammy.” Hadrian loved him with all of his heart.

In 2001, he looked at his best friends and realised that they were older. Not by much, but it was noticeable enough. A couple of new lines here and there were really the only signs. Hadrian, though, looked seventeen and no older. He broke down, and Ron and Hermione found him sobbing in front of the bathroom mirror and forced him to calm down. Hermione dug into the various libraries at their disposal and found the answer in the Peverell library. The Master of Death was not a meaningless title as Hadrian had previously thought. As it turned out, he could not die, no matter how much he got injured or even hit with the Killing Curse. Eventually, he would heal himself and get right back up, alive, until Death appeared to him. He could also summon the Deathly Hallows at will, which he found out by accident. He was reaching for his wand to demonstrate a spell to a student and ended up with the Elder Wand in his hand. Thankfully the student didn’t notice the different wand, so Hadrian didn’t have to explain that away.

It was the beginning of summer in 2003 when Ron came up to Hermione and Hadrian, his gazed fixed firmly on a spot on the ceiling. “I have something to tell you,” he said, the tips of his ears bright red. “I-I think I’m nonbinary.”

“What’s that?” Hadrian had never heard of the word before. Was it some sort of wizarding computer?

“I’m not a dude, but I’m not a girl either. I’m a sort of in-between.”

“Oh, cool. You know I’ll support you no matter what, okay?”

“Do you want to change your name? What sort of pronouns should we use for you? Do we need to go shopping for better fitting clothes?” Hermione questioned, pulling out a notepad from somewhere.

Ron took the barrage with a huge smile on their face, and later the Trio plus little Teddy, who was fine with his “avo Won”, went shopping for dresses for Ron. A couple of days later, they changed their name to Ramones, after their favourite band. It was quickly shortened to Rami by Teddy. The nickname stuck with all of them, and soon their little family was calling them by it.

Two years later, on Halloween, the Statute of Secrecy was broken by a Muggle who had taken a video of Aurors hunting down a fugitive and posted it on Facebook before it could be erased. It spread around the world within a day, causing panic and chaos everywhere. Magical society had been revealed, and not in the best way, either. It took three days before everything settled down. Magical and Muggle governments came together and formed a pact with all sorts of restricting rules for magicals. They had to call non-magical people mundanes, couldn’t practice magic openly, and were forced to share all their knowledge with mundanes. There were rules on mundanes as well, but it was much less strict. It was peace, but it was a strained one.

In 2009, Hadrian, Ramones, and Hermione waved goodbye to Teddy as he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. As the train left, they Apparated home and Hadrian gathered his trunk from their room before Flooing to Hogwarts. The Sorting went as usual, and Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff after a few minutes under the Hat. Neville and Hadrian cheered the loudest at that. Teddy got detention within two days, and Hadrian was very proud but put up a “disappointed” front as his parental figure.

Exactly ten years after the Statute of Secrecy was broken, mundanes bombed the various Ministries of Magic, throwing the entire world into war. Hermione, Ramones, and Hadrian were instated as Generals of the British Magical Population. There were battles in the streets. No one was safe, especially if you were visibly “different”. Mundane-borns were some of the worst ones hit, parents killing their children if they showed a sign of magic. Ramones was one of the first to die, during a raid to essential supplies. They were buried in the field of flowers outside of the Potter Bungalow in their favourite yellow sundress instead of the camouflage they had been wearing.

It only took a few years for nuclear weapons to start being used. It killed more mundanes than magicals, but it didn’t matter to them. They had the people to spare, even if it meant killing the planet as a result. It was 2 May, thirty years after the Battle of Hogwarts, when Hermione died. She took down over five hundred mundanes experimenting on magicals with her and was martyred by what was left of the magical population. Hadrian and Teddy buried her next to Rami, in the slowly dying flowers.

It was sometime in the last dregs of winter, a couple of decades after Hermione’s death, when Teddy finally died. Mundanes had raided one of the last camps of magicals and slaughtered them all. Hadrian had tried to stop it and jumped in front of Teddy as they shot him. He woke up next to Teddy’s cold body. The mundanes found him sobbing over Teddy, bloody hole from where they had shot him. They took him captive and brought him to one of their labs, where they cut into him thousands of times just to watch him die and wake up. But eventually, they succumbed to the radiation sickness like everyone did, other than him. He left, wandering the scorched earth.

On 31 October 2053, Death appeared to him as he perched on the rubble that used to be Hogwarts. He was short, with dark skin and hair, and leaned on a scythe in the middle of the air. “You are the last person alive on this planet,” he stated, flashing sharp rows of teeth.

“I know.”

“You have two options, my Master. You can come with me, be with your family again in the afterlife, or you can do it over, fix the world.”

Hadrian chewed at his cracked lips, thinking it over. “How far back can I go?”

“As soon as you become the owner of one of my Hallows.”

Hadn’t he owned the Invisibility Cloak when his father died? “I want Hermione, Ramones, and Teddy with me.”

“I cannot send someone back with no form. You would have to go back to a point when you are all alive.”

That was a no on Teddy. “I want Hermione and Rami then.”

“If they agree, yes.”

“Will I have all of my knowledge and abilities?”

“It would be useless if you didn’t. Those who go back with you will have the same.” Death shifted upon his scythe, his brown eyes staring intently into Hadrian’s.

“Then send me back, as far as you can. And tell the others to wait a year and then go to our old camping spot.”

“As you wish, my little Master.” Death’s eyes glowed a deep black, pits of utter darkness where no light could be found, and Hadrian felt like he was getting sucked in.

He heard a loud thump and opened his eyes. He was in someone’s arms, being put into a crib. She looked into Hadrian’s eyes, whispering, “You’ve got to be quiet, okay. Mummy’s here. Shhh, Hadrian.” He was silent, taking in every single thing about his mum, alive, and committing it to memory. She backed away from him, slicing open her palm and letting it drip onto the floor. She turned to the door, bloody palm behind her back.

The door flew open and Voldemort stepped in. He wasn’t all noseless like Hadrian was used to. Instead, he looked like a very pale, thirty-year-old Tom Riddle. “Stand aside, woman!” he hissed.

“Please, don’t kill Harry! Kill me, but don’t kill Harry!”

“Move aside!”

“Never!” His mum spread her arms out, shielding Hadrian in a way oddly reminiscent of him taking bullets for Teddy.

“Avada Kedavra!” She crumpled to the floor, and Hadrian thought he could see a faint golden light come over the room. He smiled at Voldemort, blowing a kiss at him with a chubby toddler fist.

Voldemort looked at Hadrian like he was insane, which was rich, coming from him. He got over his confusion soon, though and screamed, “Avada Kedavra!” The bright green light hit him and bounced back onto Voldemort. There was a high-pitched scream, and then there was only a pile of ash. Hadrian felt the scrap of soul enter his scar and merge with his own. It felt right, like he was whole again. He settled back into the crib. It was going to be a long year.

🗲🗲🗲

(Before, in the timeless place that is Death’s dimension)

Death popped in front of Hermione and Ramones, who were playing chess on the odd black stone that made up the floor of Death’s Realm. “Your friend has done something,” he said, tucking a lock of black hair (if it was hair) behind his pointed ear.

“What has the bugger done now?” Rami asked, taking Hermione’s queen.

Hermione pouted. She was losing, as always. “Have you finally appeared to him?”

“He is going back in time to fix the world,” Death stated matter-of-factly, twirling his scythe.

“He’s what?!” the two yelled simultaneously. Rami’s king fell over, but no one noticed.

“And he wants you two to come with him if you want.” Death had stopped messing with his scythe and was now picking at his fingernails, which were immaculate as ever.

“He’s going to get himself into shit if we’re not there.”

“Yeah.” Rami turned to Death. “We’ll go.”

“As if you were going to do anything else. Now, my Master said to “wait a year and then go to our old camping spot”. I’m assuming he means the Forest of Dean, but I could be wrong. I’ll be checking up on you around then.” And then his eyes glowed that horrible blackness, a night sky with no stars, and sucked them in just as he did for Hadrian.

Their eyes shot open on that Halloween night, miles apart. The two could tell it was most certainly going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramones naming themselves after their favourite band (and immediately getting that name shortened) is nonbinary culture


	3. Wow! That's Not a Good Childhood and It Was Only A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Hadrian, Ramones, and Hermione were doing during that year-long wait. We also get to see them meet up and the Gringotts visit that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, im alive!  
> this was a really long chapter and i kinda lost my flow for a while dealing with finals and everything. good news is the semester is almost over. bad news is im taking organic chemistry and discrete maths (or is it differential equations? either way it starts with a d) over the summer so that's going to take up my time.  
> also inheritance tests are so long and take up like 8 pages on their own  
> hope you enjoy!!  
> -aph ☆

Ramones did not like being called Ron. They did not like the colour blue that much, even if Hermione looked smashing in it. They did not like pretending to be a toddler. And they most certainly did not like one Molly Weasley. Unfortunately, they were in a blue onesie, stuck in the body of a two-year-old, in front of their mother, who was trying to get their attention by screeching “Ron!” at the top of her lungs. 

“Sensim Obliviate,” Rami murmured and Molly had a sudden bout of forgetfulness and wandered off to the kitchen. They smiled. Molly had been very persistent in remembering that she had a sixth son, but it was getting easier to make her forget that Rami was there. Soon, the only ones who would remember “Ron” were the twins, who Rami interacted the most with. Ginny was doted on by Molly, Arthur was always at work, Bill and Charlie were distracted by Hogwarts, and Percy was always in his room with a very big book of Ministry regulations. Dumbledore and Molly had doused him in compulsions and potions, though, like everyone else in the Weasley family.

The twins had turned his teddy bear into a spider one day, just like the last time, and Ramones took one look at it before snapping their fingers and setting it on fire. The two were wearier around them after that, slinking after them and running away when Rami turned to them. Actually, now that they thought about it, those two were the only ones in their family they were truly close to. Maybe they wouldn’t have to forget after all. 

Rami watched their brothers out of the corner of their eye. They got up on their chubby toddler legs and walked towards the door, crooking their fingers at the twins in a come-hither motion. They could see the twins scrambling after them as they walked outside and took a deep breath. It was nice being in a world without the smoke of mundane factories and bombs. They waited for a second, enjoying the fresh air and bright sunlight, before incanting, “Servare secretum,” a spell they had found in one of the Black libraries. It would bind the twins into keeping their secret no matter what, not that they would tell them the real truth. 

“I’ve noticed you two tagging behind me recently,” they said. 

“We wanted-” “-to know-” “-how you set-” “-the spider on fire.” The two said in their twin-speak. 

“I’ll tell you something, and you can’t tell anybody else, okay?”

“We-” “-won’t-” “-tell!”

“I’m secretly an Auror from the future, and I’ve been sent undercover to check on the past.” 

“Really?” said George. Rami could tell them apart after years of working with one. 

“Yep. Auror Ramones, at your service.”

“How are you small, though?” asked Fred, and Rami smirked. They had apparently thrown off the twin-speak. 

“I’m a wix, do you really have to ask? Magic, duh.” 

“How long-” “-are you-” “-gonna stay?” 

“Until Halloween. Then I have to go back.” 

“But aren’t-” “-the rest-” “-gonna notice-” “-you’re gone?”

They waved their hand. “Magic, remember.”

“Oh,” the twins said in unison. 

“If that’s all, I’d like to take a nap.” Rami lay down on the grass and closed their eyes. _The only thing good about being a two-year-old_ , they thought, _is the ability to sleep wherever and whenever I want_. 

Hermione wanted to scream. She considered it for a moment. It would be expected of a toddler, but she had been a quiet child so far, and there was nothing visible to be upset about. On the other hand, she was _bored_. Why had Dri suggested they wait for a year again? She was going to die again, and this time just from the sheer lack if anything to do. It was horrible being around her parents when the last time she had seen them, they had said such awful things to her (magic and homosexuality was apparently too much for them).

Speaking of her parents, they had left her in the daycare near their dental office with several other children that she was currently ignoring. Hermione may have loved Teddy, but dealing with three-year-olds as a three-year-old was something she had no patience or desire to do. A supervisor came up to her and kneeled down to get to her level. 

“Hermione, why don’t you go play with the other children,” she said in the gentle tone she had been using on Hermione for the past few months. 

Hermione scowled and put on her toddler mask. “No. Don’t wanna,” she said in the most petulant, put-out tone she could muster. 

“Now, why not?” 

“Don’t wanna,” she repeated and turned away. The supervisor seemed to give up, as she had done every single day, as Hermione could feel her move to get up and walk away. She had to find _something_ to do. Hermione frowned. Maybe she could start a mental list of everything they could fix in this timeline? Yeah, that would do it. First, they would have to get the Wizarding World off their backs. And what about Voldemort? He was soul bonded to Dri, but he was kinda insane. Though, now that she thought about it, Dumbledore had probably manipulated him too, at some point. 

Her mind buzzing with thoughts, Hermione smiled. Maybe waiting a year wasn’t so bad after all. 

Hadrian was going to throw up. Hagrid, despite Hadrian’s like of the man, was a horrible driver. It hadn’t been this way the last time he had ridden the bike with the half-giant, although that wasn’t taking into account the decade of practice he had supposedly gotten. It was probably worse being a baby and all, as well. 

Somehow he managed to not expel whatever baby food his body had eaten and soon they were landing in Privet Drive. He was taken down and given to somebody, and he shut his eyes tighter. He had been pretending to sleep for a while now, and he wasn’t going to stop just so he could glare at Dumbledore. Hagrid said goodbye to him, pressing a whiskery kiss to his forehead before leaving on the motorbike. 

“Is that-” That was McGonagall. Merlin, Hadrian had missed her. 

“James and Lily’s son, Harry, yes.” Hadrian wanted to sneer. Dumbledore. 

“So it’s true then.”

“Voldemort has been vanquished,” the old goat said with false sympathy. “And by little Harry, it seems.”

There was a muffled cry, presumably from McGonagall. “He’ll grow up famous. There’s not a wixen alive who won’t know his name.”

“Which is why he should grow up here, away from all of it.” 

Hadrian resisted the urge to snort. Away from fame, yes, but beaten within an inch of his life and starved half to death. 

“But I’ve been watching them all day and, Albus, they’re the worst sort of Muggles!” 

“They’re the only family he’s got,” Dumbledick said, and Hadrian could feel the compulsion spell he shot at her. 

“Oh, I suppose.” He heard clicking noises and then a finger tracing his cheek. “Goodbye, Harry.” There was a pop that Hadrian knew meant McGonagall had Apparated away. 

“Now, what to do with you? I think a trip to the Burrow will do you good, won’t it.” He Apparated, taking Hadrian along with him. “Molly!” Dumbledore whispered, one hand reaching out for her. Hadrian didn’t exactly know what was going on but guessed Dumbledore and Molly were going to drug him. 

“Yes, Albus?” Molly’s voice, sweet but grating, appeared somewhere to his left. 

“Get the potions and the blocking ingredients.”

“Of course.” The sound of her multitude of skirts as she bustled away reached Hadrian’s ears. 

Dumbledore wasted no time, quickly putting compulsion after compulsion on him, stopping after he had put what Hadrian knew was a glamour. Molly had come back and the goat handed him over to her. She immediately pushed two potions down his throat, rubbing his neck to force them to go down. He was then set down and chanted over, and he could feel his core and soul being blocked. It was vaguely reminiscent of swimming in the Black Lake, like he was being dumped in a bucket of freezing cold water. 

After it was done, Dumbledore took him and popped back to Number 4, Privet Drive and left him there, alone in the middle of the night. Eventually, Hadrian fell asleep, exhausted from battering against the blocks put upon him. 

The Dursleys were as horrible as Hadrian remembered. They had shoved him in the cupboard after debating whether they should take him to an orphanage and didn’t feed him for hours. It wasn’t as bad as it got when he was older, though. As the year went by, they didn’t beat him black and blue or push him down the stairs. He was just given less food and locked away in the cupboard so they wouldn’t have to see him. It might’ve been because he was careful not to do any sort of magic around them, though, because Hadrian could vaguely remember an incident when he was two or three that had him beaten over the head with a frying pan. 

In any case, he was glad to go on that Halloween morning, barely pausing to Obliviate them, inserting memories of taking him to an orphanage, before Apparating to the Forest of Dean with a sharp crack. He landed in the space they used as campgrounds during the first war. A few seconds later, Ramones appeared, and Hadrian rushed over to hug them. Several seconds passed, and then Hermione popped in and joined the hug. Hadrian grasped them tightly. He would never let them go again. 

At some point, they let go from each other slightly, forming a sort of circle. They must have looked very odd, three toddlers standing in the middle of the forest, looking like nothing in the world could separate them. 

“Hi,” Hadrian breathed, holding back tears. “I love you guys.”

“I love you too,” Hermione whispered. “Both of you.”

“Dri, Mione, I love you,” Ramones said, and whacked both of them on the backs of their heads. The two looked at them with identical looks of affront. “Now that we’ve gotten done with that, what’s the plan? I got the rat in my pocket, but I dunno what to do with it.”

“I made a mental list!” Hermione piped. 

“Ooh, Mione, do tell,” Hadrian said, and plopped onto the ground. The other two followed suit. Standing as a toddler was hard work, and they wanted to save their energy. 

“So we obviously have to go to Gringotts to get rid of the compulsions you two have on you. I’m not sure if it’ll show our true ages on the inheritance tests, but if not we can still most likely access our heir vaults. The most important thing, though, is getting suspicion off of us. I have a few ideas on how to do that, but I want to hear your thoughts.”

“I don’t want to be Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and all that jazz.” Hadrian scuffed his bare foot against the dirt. “I just want to be Hadrian, known for my own accomplishments.” 

“Same. I don’t want to be a Weasley, not that I could go back to them anyway.”

“You Obliviated them, too?” 

Yeah, that slow obliviate we found.”

“Now that we’ve established that none of us can or want to go back to being the people we were, can we figure out a plan?” Mione huffed. “I thought you all might say that and I have a way we could misdirect everyone and completely get off everyone’s radar.”

“What?” Hadrian frowned, running a hand through his short hair. He didn’t see how it was possible to fool everyone, but Mione always had a knack for remembering things that the other two overlooked. 

She took a breath. “We Sibling-Adopt each other. They will be looking for Harry Potter and maybe Ron Weasley, but they won’t be looking for a set of mundane-born triplets. We can say we’re from a Squib line of the Peverells. You’ll probably have to give up the Black Heirship, or at least pretend not to have it, but we can claim the others are from Magic or something like that.”

“That’s bloody brilliant, Mione!” Rami exclaimed. 

“I’ve always seen you two as siblings anyways,” Hadrian admitted, grinning. “Whose last name would we use, though?”

“I was we could use Evans,” she said, looking rather sheepish.

“Oh,” Hadrian blinked, and his smile grew even bigger. “That’s perfect.”

“Really?”

“I think it sounds great!” Rami blurted out and added, “Ramones Septime Evans. I like the way that sounds.” 

“Hermione Jean Evans sounds pretty good too.” 

“Yeah.” Mione blew a coil of wiry hair out of her face and smiled. “It does. But onto my other question. Hadrian, what do you want to do about Voldemort?”

Hadrian closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a sort of tiredness wash over him. “We make sure he gets his sanity back. The Sorcerer’s Stone should help with that, but he’ll have to recall some of his Horcruxes to get truly sane. His soul has been shattered into too many bits to be anything other than mad, but if he goes to the bank, he’ll see exactly what has been done to him. Hopefully, that will give him a chance, but if he goes mad again we’ll have to kill him.”

“We’ll have to avoid changing much until we start Hogwarts, then.”

“You’re missing something obvious,” Rami said, “Hadrian has a big fucking lightning bolt on his forehead. What are we gonna do about that?”

“It’s a curse scar, so I can’t get rid of it permanently. I can probably move it around my body though, or find a spell to do that.” 

“I think I read something in the Peverell library about that. We’ll have to go there to get the original tome, but I’m sure a glamour can cover it up temporarily.” 

“Should we head to Gringotts now? It seems like we need our stuff.” Rami flicked their nose impatiently. 

“Yeah. We’ll have to go under the Invisibility Cloak. It’ll attract too much attention if people see three toddlers wandering around Diagon,” Mione stated in her matter-of-fact tone. 

Hadrian reached out with his magic and called the Cloak to his hand. It came, silky smooth to the touch, as always. “Should we Apparate there and then put it on, or go with it on?” 

“Apparate there and then put it on. We don’t know what Apparation will do to it,” Hermione decided. 

“See you there, slowpokes!” Rami spun around and Disapparated with a crack, Hadrian and Hermione doing the same. 

They appeared in a small offshoot of Diagon and quickly slipped on the Invisibility Cloak. It pooled around their feet, which made it hard to walk, but they managed, dodging wixen knees and avoiding crups and kneazles wandering around with their owners. The steps leading to the bank were particularly difficult and it was a stroke of luck that they didn’t slip and blow their cover entirely. Hadrian grabbed the arm of a goblin to the side of the main entrance and the three of them showed their faces. 

“May your gold ever flow Master Goblin. We would like Inheritance Tests for all of us,” Hadrian said, pushing up the fringe that covered his scar. 

The goblin’s eyes widened for a moment before slipping into goblin neutrality. “Follow me.” He made his way through the mid-morning crowds to the quiet halls of the goblin offices, the three following behind. They stopped in front of a stone door with a plaque reading “Conrod” in golden letters. The goblin opened the door and stuck his head in, saying something in Gobbledygook that Rami translated as “May your gold ever flow, Master Conrod. Heir Potter and two others are here.” He must have gotten a response, because he pushed open the door further and gestured for them to go inside. They slipped out from the cloak and walked in, taking a seat in the one big chair in front of Conrod’s desk. 

Hadrian vaguely remembered Conrod from Before, a young goblin who had been in charge of the Potter accounts before he gave them to Gornuk. Right now he was shuffling some papers, but he soon turned to them and said, “Greetings. I am Master Conrod, head of the Potter accounts. What can I do for you today?” 

“May your gold ever flow, Master Conrod. I am Ramones. My friends and I would like to have an Inheritance test done for each of us. We will also need six Sibling-Adopt Potions,” Ramones explained in perfect Gobbledygook and Hadrian smirked at the dumbfounded look on Conrod’s face. It had taken Rami years to learn the goblin language, but they had persisted, mainly because of a bet they had with Gornuk. 

“Of course.” Conrod reached for the special parchment and knife, handing it to them. Hadrian cut his finger first, then Rami and Mione. The blood dripped onto the parchment, forming familiar words. 

Hadrian James Yama Evans Potter

Age: ~~2~~ 74

Parents:

Father: James Fleamont Perseus Potter

Mother: Lily Rose Potter (nee. Evans)

Father (blood adopted): Sirius Orion Phineas Black

Godparents: 

Sirius Orion Phineas Black

Alice Celeste Adelaide Longbottom

Lordships / Heirships:

~~Heir~~ Lord Potter (paternal)

~~Heir~~ Lord Peverell (paternal)

Heir Black (paternal)

~~Heir~~ Lord Slytherin (maternal/conquest)

~~Heir~~ Lord Gaunt (conquest)

Other Titles:

Boy-Who-Lived

Master of Death

Vaults: 

Potter Trust Vault: 557,573 galleons

Potter Family Vault: 137,787,749 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires 

Peverell Family Vault: 254,794,482 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Black Trust Vault: 1,346,920 galleons

Slytherin Heir Vault: 246,789 galleons

Slytherin Family Vault: 245,737,835 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Slytherin School Fund: 59,784 galleons

Gaunt Family Vault: 6,839 galleons

Evans Vault: 85,367 galleons and various non-monetary items

*Total amount of galleons shown if all sickles and knuts were converted to galleons. Leftover amounts of sickles and knuts not shown. 

Recent Withdrawals:

5,000 galleons [annually] - Albus Dumbledore, for magical trinkets

200 galleons [annually] - Slytherin students, for school supplies

500 galleons [annually] - Dursely family, for the care of Harry Potter

1,000 galleons [annually] - Order of the Phoenix, funds

Investments and Properties:

Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow - illegally taken by the Ministry

Potter Manor, North Yorkshire, England

Potter Bungalow, Gujarat, India

Peverell Manor, Lancashire, England

12 Grimmauld Place, London, England

Black Manor, Brittany, France

Slytherin Castle, England (unplottable)

Gaunt Shack, Yorkshire, England

Riddle Manor, Yorkshire England

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

60% of the Daily Prophet

Minor Percentages of various magical and mundane businesses. Full list can be found with the account manager. 

Magical Abilities: 

Parseltongue (maternal) - 50% blocked, fully degraded

Slight Metamorphmagus (blood adoption) - 100% blocked, fully degraded

Natural Occlumency (paternal) - 100% blocked, fully degraded

Magical Core - 75% blocked, fully degraded

Curses and Potions: 

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to trust Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to trust Weasley family

Compulsion to view Molly Weasley as a mother figure

Compulsion to view Slytherin as evil

Compulsion to hate Severus Snape 

Administered by Molly Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Weasley family

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Magical Core Block

Parseltongue Block

Metamorphmagus Block

Occlumency Block 

Soulbond Block

Glamour to look like James Potter

Physical State:

Slightly Malnutritioned

Slightly Underweight

Mental State: 

PTSD

Survivor’s Guilt

Childhood Mental and Physical Abuse

Soul State: 

Soulbond to Tom Marvolo Riddle 

Contracts: 

Betrothal Contract to Ginevra Weasley (illegal)

~~Ronald Bilius Wyatt Weasley~~ Ramones Septime Lynx Weasley

Age: ~~2~~ 37

Parents: 

Father: Arthur Septimus Mason Weasley 

Mother: Molly Thalia Penelope Weasley (nee. Prewett)

Lordships/Heirships:

Heir to House Weasley (fifth-in-line) (paternal)

Heir to House Prewett (sixth-in-line) (maternal)

~~Heir~~ Noble Gryffindor (by Magic)

Other Titles:

Mastress of Death

Vaults: 

Gryffindor Heir Vault: 257,649 galleons

Gryffindor Family Vault: 258,327,462 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Gryffindor School Vault: 116,316 galleons

*Total amount of galleons shown if all sickles and knuts were converted to galleons. Leftover amounts of sickles and knuts not shown. 

Recent Withdrawals: 

5,000 galleons [annually] - Albus Dumbledore, for Ministry personnel

200 galleons [annually] - Gryffindor students, for school supplies

Investments and Properties: 

Gryffindor Castle, Scotland (unplottable)

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Minor Percentages of various magical and mundane businesses. Full list can be found with the account manager. 

Magical Abilities :

Language Affinity (maternal) - 100% blocked, fully degraded

Slight Divination Ability (paternal) - 75% blocked, fully degraded

Magical Core - 50% blocked, fully degraded

Curses and Potions:

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to trust Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to hate Slytherin House

Compulsion to hate the Malfoy family

Administered by Molly Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Gryffindor House

Administered by Albus Dumbledore

Language Affinity Block

Divination Block

Magical Core Block

Physical State: 

No major injuries

Mental State:

PTSD

Gender Dysphoria

Soul State: 

Intact

Contracts:

None

~~Hermione Jean Granger~~ Hermione Jean Columba Granger

Age: ~~3~~ 49

Parents:

Father: Daniel Hector Granger

Mother: Jean Felicity Granger 

Lordships/Heirships:

~~Heir~~ Lady Dagworth-Granger (paternal)

~~Heir~~ Lady Ravenclaw (Magic)

Other Titles:

Mistress of Death

Vaults: 

Dagworth-Granger Family Vault: 48,893 galleons

Ravenclaw Heir Vault: 385,484 galleons

Ravenclaw Family Vault: 382,483,943 galleons, family artefacts and grimoires

Ravenclaw School Vault: 117,994 galleons

*Total amount of galleons shown if all sickles and knuts were converted to galleons. Leftover amounts of sickles and knuts not shown.

Recent Withdrawals: 

5,000 galleons [annually] - Albus Dumbledore, for robes

200 galleons [annually] - Ravenclaw students, for school supplies

Investments and Properties:

Ravenclaw Castle, Ireland (unplottable)

25% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Minor Percentages of various magical and mundane businesses. Full list can be found with the account manager. 

Magical Abilities: 

Natural Legilimency (paternal) 

Eidetic Memory

Magical Core 

Curses and Potions:

No Curses or Potions Applied

Physical State: 

No Major Injuries 

Mental State:

PTSD

Soul State: 

Intact

Contracts: 

None

The Trio took a moment to look over the parchment, not seeing anything too strange, other than all of them being “Masters” of Death, before handing them to Conrod, who nearly knocked over his inkwell in shock. “This is above my paygrade, Heirs. I will call the Head of this Branch and a healer at once.” He wrote two notes on a scrap of parchment and snapped his fingers, sending it away. “While we wait, I have the potions you wanted.” A tray with six vials floated over to them, and Mione grabbed it. 

“We should probably wait until after the blocks are removed to take these,” she said, holding up one to inspect. It was an odd silvery yellow colour that shimmered in the low candlelight through its small glass vial. 

Thorac and Gornuk strode in, and Hermione nearly dropped the vial. Hadrian didn’t blame her. He had expected to see Gornuk, but Thorac was a complete surprise. She had the robes of a junior healer for Gringotts, which made sense. Conrod wouldn’t have access to the head healer of Gringotts that the Thorac he knew was. 

Conrod handed the Inheritance Tests to the other goblins, who quickly scanned them over. 

“Junior Healer, you will take these two to be cleansed. Heir Ravenclaw, please come with me,” Gornuk commanded, and the Trio obeyed. They trusted the goblins not to separate them permanently. 

Hadrian and Rami followed Thorac to the same cleansing room they had used so long ago. Hadrian went first, quickly stripping down and stepping into the centre. The burning overtook him, but he didn’t pass out when the blocks snapped. He was still weak though, and his hands trembled as he put on his clothes. 

“Here. Take these and wait outside.” Thorac handed him what he recognised as a Pepper-Up and a nutrient potion. He downed them and exited, grimacing at the nutrient potion’s taste. 

Rami hurried in, and, after a few minutes, came out with steam coming out of their ears. Thorac led them to Gornuk’s office, where Mione was waiting, a familiar ring on her finger.

“Lady Ravenclaw has informed me that you may not be claiming all of your Lordships, Heir Potter, so we have the Heir rings for you as well,” Gornuk said, gesturing to the boxes in front of him. “Mx. Weasley, please, take your ring.” 

Ramones slipped on the Gryffindor ring while Hadrian figured out the best way to go about it. 

“I’ll be taking the Peverell Lordship, but is it possible to consolidate the Potter and Peverell lines together?” he asked. 

“Since the Potter line is technically an offshoot of the Peverell line, yes. Would you like to?”

“Yes. I’d like to have the power without the Potter name attached to it. People might ask too many questions. I’ll still take the Potter ring as the Portkey to its properties until I can set up the wards, though. I’ll be taking the Slytherin and Gaunt Heirships, but I’ll be leaving the Black one alone for now. Speaking of the Blacks, Rami, would you give me the rat?” 

“Sure. I put a powerful Stupefy on him, but he might be waking up soon.” Rami fished in their pocket, pulling out the sleeping rat and handing it to Hadrian. 

“Thanks, Rami. This-” he put the rat on Gornuk’s desk “-is Peter Pettigrew. Do you mind taking,” he paused and smiled a cruel smile, “ _care_ of him for me until he comes into play?” 

Gornuk smiled, a mirror of his. “Of course, Heir Potter.” He snapped his fingers and the rat was tied up. He pushed four boxes towards him. “I assume you know how the Lord rings work?” 

Hadrian nodded. 

“The Heir rings are similar, except you place them on your left middle finger instead of your right.” 

Hadrian nodded in confirmation and reached for the box he knew contained the Peverell ring. Its little thestral was a familiar sight and he slipped it on, relishing in the wave of magic. The Potter ring he just gave to Hermione, who was the only one with pockets. He had never seen the Gaunt and Slytherin Heirship rings before, but they were similar to the Lordship rings. Both were silver, with the Slytherin ring being an ouroboros with two emeralds for eyes and the Gaunt ring being a thin band with the Deathly Hallows etched in. He put them on, feeling their magic merge with his. They moulded together into an ouroboros with the Deathly Hallows on its head. 

“Now that we’re done with this, would you like to hear the Potter wills?” 

“As much as I would love to see my parents, no. I’ve seen them before. You can hold off the reading of them, right?”

“Yes, Lord Peverell.”

“Then do that. I’ll send you a letter when I’m ready for them to be read.” 

“We noticed that Dumbledore is making illegal withdrawals from all three of your accounts. Would you like to stop that, or should we wait and then take it back with additional interest? All your illegal contracts and property seizures have automatically been fixed and discarded, if that affects your decision.” 

“The latter please,” Hermione said, “And I want to increase the amount students get to take to 1,000 galleons.”

“I’ll increase mine to 600 galleons. I don’t want to know what sort of things they could create with a thousand galleons.”

“I’ll increase the amount to 900 galleons since there aren’t as many mundane-borns in Slytherin.” Hadrian paused, looking at Gornuk cautiously. “We also need to create a new identity for ourselves. Can Gringotts help us with that?”

“Of course, Lord Peverell. We maintain a strict neutrality policy and strive to help all of our customers.”

“I have the Sibling_Adopt Potions here. We should probably do before anything.” Hermione turned to Gornuk. “It’s just two drops of blood, correct?” 

“Yes, and then you switch with the person you want to be siblings with.” He handed the three apparent toddlers a knife. 

Hermione gave them each two little vials and they dropped the blood in. The potion turned a sort of purple colour, and they switched them around. 

“Let’s take them together,” Rami said, holding the vials close to their mouth. “Three, two, one!”

Hadrian chugged both potions down, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Hermione and Ramones did the same. It burned as it went down, like firewhisky. The burn spread throughout his body, leaving an odd tingling sensation, like his whole body had fallen asleep. When it reached his eyes, he closed them, which made the fizzy feeling abate a bit. After a few minutes, it faded away, and he opened his eyes and looked down at himself. His skin was darker, closer to Hermione’s skin than anything he had ever had. He grabbed a strand of his hair and inspected it. It was a browner black with red streaks going through it, instead of the jet black he had before. Hadrian looked at Rami and Mione, who were also inspecting themselves. Rami’s skin was darker than before, more of a tan than the pale white they used to have. Their freckles were darker, and their hair was more of a deep red than copper-orange. Hadrian couldn’t get a close look at their eyes, but they looked to be darker as well. Hermione’s skin was a tad lighter, the same colour as his. Her hair was a lighter brown and more wavy than curly, but it had maintained her distinct frizz. She had a couple of freckles dotting her face, and her eyes looked to be a lighter brown. 

Hermione between Rami and Hadrian and gasped. “Your eyes are the same colour! Oh, that’s weird.” 

“Huh?” Both of them said, looking at each other. Rami’s eyes were a sort of hazel green, now that Hadrian looked at them more closely. He supposed his eyes must be the same colour as well. 

“Can we have a mirror, Master Gornuk?” Hadrian asked. He really wanted to see what he looked like. 

“Of course.” He opened a drawer and handed him a hand mirror. Hadrian did not ask why he had an ornate gold-edged mirror in a drawer, taking it gratefully and looking into it. His face was slightly different in a way he couldn’t pinpoint. It would be more obvious when he grew older. He had some freckles now, a slight smattering on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were, in fact, the same colour as Rami’s instead of the Killing Curse colour he’d had before. 

“I better not have freckles everywhere, Rami,” he teased, handing the mirror over to them. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

The mirror got passed around to Mione, who squinted at it for a bit before handing it back to Gornuk, who continued, “Now, onto your new identities. Your names are, legally, the ones on the Inheritance Tests. Do you want to change those?”

“The last name, please,” Mione said.

“We’re changing it to Evans, like Dri’s mum.” 

“Just fill out these forms and it will be done.” Gornuk pushed three pieces of parchment towards them. The Trio read them through and marked the appropriate boxes and signed at the bottom. As soon as they were done, Gornuk snapped his fingers and they vanished. “now, what is your fake backstory?” 

“We’re mundane-sorry, muggle-born triplets whose parents died when we were young. We were sent to an orphanage and were separated and put into bad families, which explains our mental state. We’re a Squib line of the Peverells, and all of our talents and everything else is from Magic.” Hermione paused for a breath. “I’m not sure who introduces us to magic, but Death said he was going to show up soon-” she ignored Hadrian’s _“What?!”_ “-and maybe Rami can convince him to do something. I was thinking our birthday could be Halloween of 1979 since that puts us in the right age group and also is when we came back in time. Other than that, I don’t know.” 

“That’s a good start. No one keeps track of Squib lines, other than us, so it’s not farfetched that one would appear out of nowhere. Squibs also tend to marry each other unknowingly, so that could explain your other house, Lady Ravenclaw. You will need records of birth and adoption, which we can do for you, for a fee of course. You’ll also need a house in the muggle world if you want to appear muggle.”

“Just take it from our vaults. And as for the house, probably somewhere in London would work.”

“Oooh, like near the Thames. I love the Thames,” Rami said, perking up a bit. 

“Something like 12 Grimmauld Place would be nice,” Hadrian said. He missed the only home he’d ever had. 

“We’ll send you listings fitting those requirements. Will you be going to public school?” 

“Gods no,” exclaimed Rami, a horrified look on their face. 

“Yeah, no,” said Hadrian. 

“I have no desire to sit in a classroom doing things I already know. We’ll probably learn more at home.”

“We’ll have you under homeschool until Hogwarts then. You are still going to Hogwarts, correct?”

“Yes. That’s when we’ll really start changing things,” Hermione said.

Gornuk grinned. “Very well. Do you have names of your faux parents?” 

“Some sort of flower name for the mother, but it doesn’t matter for the father.” 

“We will check with our list of Sqibs and come back to you. What property will you be living in for now?” 

“We’re a long lost line of the Peverell family, right? Let’s live in Peverell Manor,” Ramones said. The Trio had visited it a couple times and rather liked it, and it also had the book they needed to mess with Hadrian’s scar. 

“We’ll send all the necessary forms and documents there then.”

“When you send Inheritance tests to the Ministry, what actually gets seen?” Hadrian asked. He had sent his off before, to convict Molly and Ginny, but had never known what exactly people saw.

“The name of the submitter, with the third name removed, and all relevant details. It all depends.”

“I’d like for “Harry Potter”’s name to actually be Harrison. Can you do that? It’ll bring suspicion off me for having similar names,” he said, doing air quotes at “Harry Potter.”

“For a fee.”

“Take it from my vaults when the time comes and call it a deal.” 

“As you wish.

“We’d also like pouches for each of us linked to our vaults. You can take the fee from our vaults.” Rami said. 

Gornuk opened one of the many drawers and handed them each a dark blue pouch. “There is the matter of your account manager and investments to deal with.” 

“You were our account manager last time, and we’d like for that to happen again. As for the investments, send us the list and we’ll make our changes and send it back to you,” Mione said and Hadrian and Rami nodded. 

“That should be all for today,” Gornuk said, adjusting a stack of parchment on his desk before getting up and heading to the door. “Rogruc will escort you three back to the entrance. You will be able to activate the Portkey in your lordship ring there.”

“Thank you for everything, Master Gornuk. May your enemies’ blood run through the streets,” Rami said, saying the last part in Gobbledygook. 

Hadrian and Mione repeated the traditional farewell phrase. It and the greeting were the only Gobbledygook they knew, but it was enough to be polite. 

“May your gold ever flow,” Gornuk returned with a sharp smile. 

The Trio followed behind Rogruc, getting under the Invisibility Cloak as soon as they were around the most travelled areas. Once they were in the entryway, Hadrian grabbed Rami and Mione securely before activating the Portkey and swirling away. 

Rogruc peered as space appeared to warp around a point about the size of three toddlers, and shrugged. They had to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this universe, bankers, cart-people, tellers, etc are the male goblins, the healers, weapons-makers, people generally behind the scenes (but with no less power) are the goblin women, and the guards and best warriors are the nonbinary goblins!  
> also when wills are read in court, only the parts directly relevant to the case are read. so hadrian's whole name thing will still remain a secret. for the people mentioned in the wills, their story is that having two hadrians got confusing.  
> i figured out how to use rich text!  
> -aph ☆


	4. Can a Deity Be a Strong Parental Figure? Click Here To Find Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Trio move into their houses and get their backstory settled. Death pops up and is ... much different than the last time Hadrian met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im back!  
> i got a bit of writer's block for this one. writing building descriptions is hard :(  
> hope y'all enjoy!  
> -aph ☆

Ramones and Hermione landed gracefully on the grounds of Peverell Manor. Hadrian, however, tripped and fell, dragging the Cloak with him. His siblings-because he could think of them that way now and wasn’t that the best thing-snickered at him, somehow managing to avoid the same fate as the Cloak He untangled himself and got to his feet, vanishing the Cloak, idly wondering if Dumbledore had noticed its disappearance. He made a note to ask Death at some point. 

A house-elf popped in front of them, wearing a tailored uniform with the Peverell crest. “Friggy, at your service, Lord Peverell and family,” she said, curtsying.

Hadrian remembered her from the past timeline. The Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell house-elves all had perfect grammar since they had last been taken out of stasis when it was a show of status to have your house-elves be knowledgeable. Friggy, though, had stood out from her peers by helping them with research several times. “Hello, Friggy,” Hadrian said. “I am Hadrian Evans, and these are my siblings, Ramones and Hermione. We’re going to be living here a lot, so can you show us around?”

“Of course. I must say that this is not the best it will be. We only wake up when someone takes the Lordship ring, so we haven’t had time to fix up the grounds yet.” 

“No problem. Besides, we’re currently in the bodies of toddlers. We can’t exactly play Quidditch yet,” Rami said with a crooked grin. 

“Of course. You must be hungry though. I will get you some light snacks to have while we tour inside.” Her big blue eyes squinted at them, daring them to argue. 

“All right. Lead the way then.” Hermione gestured to the path in front of them. 

They took the long way around on the path, viewing beautiful gardens with several house-elves trimming and maintaining the flowers, a potions greenhouse that had been in stasis, a crystal-clear lake, and a slightly overgrown Quidditch pitch before heading up to the actual manor. 

As they approached, Hadrian inspected the manor, wanting to know the place he was going to be living in. The building was made mostly of a dark grey stone with a purple ivy artfully climbing up one of the walls. It was three floors and done in a style that reminded him of something he once saw on a mundane television show but set in darker colours. Overall, it was rather fitting for a Master, Mastress, and Mistress of Death. 

When they had reached the grand entryway doors, Friggy snapped her fingers, creaking open the alder wood to let them inside. As soon as they stepped foot inside, a plate with sandwiches popped onto the floor near them. The Trio descended upon the food like a pack of wolves. Hadrian hadn’t bothered with food before leaving the Dursleys, and it seemed his siblings hadn’t either. After they had their fill and cleaned up, they continued on their tour with a couple of extra sandwiches to munch on while walking. The room they had been in was a sort of foyer, with dramatic tapestries hanging on the walls and a grand staircase leading up to the second-floor balcony. They were led into the great hall, passing by the cloakroom and a grand ballroom. There was a long wooden table and more tapestries on the walls. The hall branched off into five different hallways, including the one they had come from. Friggy quickly showed them the main kitchens and the house-elves quarters, the music room with several classical instruments, a gallery with both landscape paintings and portraits that looked at them with open curiosity and whispered amongst themselves, several different parlours and sitting-rooms, and a small kitchen and dining room in the process of being updated by a couple of house-elves. The one flipping through a wizarding home catalogue briefly looked up at them, but when he saw Friggy he turned back to his work.

To the side of the kitchen was a staircase that, although not as grand as the previous, was still rather ornate. The Trio and Friggy made their way up the stairs, the Trio scrambling up, awkward in their toddler bodies, and Friggy elegant as only the best of house-elves could be. Right next to the stairs they had just gone up was a similar staircase going to the third floor. The second floor was wildly different than the first, all bright but narrow corridors instead of dark and open halls. They didn’t go into many of the rooms on this floor since only three of them weren’t guest bedrooms. There was the study with its matching mahogany bookshelf and desk, the duelling room with practice dummies and a sectioned off stage for proper duels, and the library filled with rows of alder wood bookcases forming corridors to walk through. The walls in the library were filled with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves with a third floor overlooking about a third of the room. Every bookshelf had a little codex next to it, and by the spiral staircase leading up to the upper level was a rack of old broomsticks with bags tied on the end so people could easily access books on higher shelves. 

“This is amazing,” Hermione whispered, tracing over the spines of a nearby bookshelf. 

“Somehow it’s better than before,” Hadrian murmured, wandering off in the direction of the Runes books. 

“I had forgotten how comfortable these armchairs are,” said Ramones, who had taken a broom and flown up to relax on one of the many chairs and couches on the third floor of the library. 

After a few minutes of them exploring the library, Friggy coughed and said, “We should be going to the Lord’s wing now, Lord Peverell and family.” 

The Trio startled and made their way to the upper level of the library and onto the third floor proper. They poked around the rooms for a bit, finding mostly bedrooms, although they did stumble upon a nursery and a potions room. After they were done, Friggy led them to the master bedroom, a stately thing larger than any room Hadrian had ever lived in. It was almost as large as the Dursley’s house, and that was just the main room. Dark purple couches were scattered artfully around a fireplace, and there was a bookshelf on the wall. The grandest thing about the room, however, was the bed. It was done in the same dark purple as the couches, with a dark gauzy canopy hanging from the walnut bedposts, and was around the same size as the expanded bed they previously had in Grimmauld Place. Rami ran for it and the mound of pillows on top and jumped, landing with a small thud before sinking into the pillows. 

“So soft,” they groaned into the silky fabrics.

Hadrian grinned and went to open one of the doors to the side, revealing a closet around the size of the Dursley master bedroom. There were a few moth-eaten robes hanging up, which reminded Hadrian that they really needed to go shopping. He and Rami didn’t even have shoes. He shut the door and turned back to the main room, finding Rami still in the pillow pile and Mione inspecting the bookshelf.

“I found the closet,” he called and moved onto the other door in the bedroom. It lead to an opulent bathroom with a pool-like bath and a double vanity in some sort of marble. It didn’t have a shower, which Hadrian was upset about on behalf of Hermione. She liked long showers and always had a charmed notepad near it so she would write down ideas that came to her, and swore that baths weren’t the same. He took a moment to inspect the sinks closer, turning the water on and off to find out how the tap worked, before walking out and closing the door behind him. “This one’s the bathroom,” he said, and Mione turned from the fireplace to look at him.

“Shower?” 

“Nah, we’ll have to put one in. Big bath, though.” 

“Oooh, how big?” The top of Rami’s head poked up from the bed.

“Almost the size of the prefect’s one.” 

“Nice.” They jumped down from the bed and ran into the bathroom. Hadrian smiled and strode over to Friggy. 

“Hey, can you get me stuff to write a letter?” 

“Of course, Lord Peverell,” Friggy said and disappeared with a snap of her fingers. A few moments later, she popped back in and handed him a sheet of parchment and a feather and inkwell. 

“Thanks, Friggy. And please, just use our first names.” Hadrian plopped down beside the coffee table in front of the fireplace and started writing a letter to Gornuk. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione looked over his shoulder. “Did you forget something?”

“Kinda. I want to buy Dobby if he hasn’t been bought by the Malfoys yet.” He paused and turned to look at his sister. “I also realised that I’m going to have to change my second name to whoever the goblins find as our fake parents, and I’m asking Gornuk to send the forms for that when that happens.”

Hermione hummed, thinking this over. “Maybe I should do the same. It would probably make our story seem better, right?” she mused. 

“That would follow tradition. I can ask Gornuk for a form for you as well if you want.” He turned back to his letter.

“Yeah,” said Hermione, and meandered off. 

Hadrian finished his letter and gave it to Friggy, dismissing her for the day. 

They were having breakfast the next morning when a regal owl flew in. Ramones untied the scroll on the owl’s leg and broke the seal. “It’s from Gornuk.” They read through the letter and handed it over to Hermione. “There’s a list of houses they found, as well as a list of possible parents and all of our investments.” 

“Cool. Did you see any houses that you really liked?” Hadrian asked, looking over Mione’s shoulder to read the letter. 

“A couple, yeah.” 

“Look Dri, he sent us the forms to change our names.”

“Brilliant. We can get that out of the way then.” 

“I was thinking-”

“Oh, you can do that now?”

Rami flicked their oatmeal covered spoon at him. “Shut up, Dri. We should have a place to put all the things we need to do in this time.” 

“Like a list?” asked Mione, looking up from Gornuk’s letter.

“Maybe. That would be hard to mess around with, though.” 

“What about a chalkboard? That way we could add and get rid off stuff easily.” Hadrian had used chalkboards back when he had been a professor, and they were always useful. 

“I agree.” 

“Same here. Friggy!” Rami called, and the house-elf appeared. 

“What can I do for you three?” she asked with a little curtsy. 

“Can you send a house-elf to get us a chalkboard, please?” Hadrian asked. 

“Of course, Lord Hadrian.” 

“Do you all have access to the Peverell vaults or do you need money?” 

“We have access, my lord. It’s how we get everything to take care of the manor,” Friggy explained, curtsied again, and popped away. 

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, which was broken by Hermione’s musings. 

“I like the name Jasmine. Hermione Jasmine Evans. What do you think?” 

“Very pretty, Mione.”

“Are there any cool ones for me?” Hadrian asked, looking over at the list. 

“There’s Jahi or Jasper if you want to keep your initials.”

“What about this one,” he said, pointing. 

“Caelum? Hadrian Caelum Evans. I kind of like it. He seems to be from a Squib line of the Blacks, too.” 

“Can I have the list of the houses again?” Rami asked, and Mione handed it over. Hadrian and Mione filled out the forms as they flipped through the real estate listings. “Hey, come look at this,” they called, and the two scooted their chairs over to join them. Rami shoved a listing in their faces. They had found a townhouse right on the Thames with three bedrooms with bathrooms, a sort of big room for the living/dining/kitchen, and a small enclosed patio space they could probably use for a potions garden. 

“I like it,” Hadrian said cheerfully and turned back to the forms. 

“It seems to have everything we wanted, so I think it’ll suit us fine,” Hermione added and went back to her paperwork as well. 

“Let’s buy a house then!” Rami cheered, pumping a fist in the air. 

“You do the paperwork for it if you’re so enthusiastic,” Mione said, and Rami pouted. 

Several days later Evans Townhouse, as it was now called, was bought. The Trio had finished their explorations and were enjoying the view of the Thames on a dark purple couch that a house-elf had brought in when Death appeared in front of them. He was wearing a dark turtleneck and dark grey jeans with a little skull embroidered on the right leg pocket. 

“Aren’t you three so cute!” he cooed, pinching their ears like an old grandmother would pinch their grandchild’s cheeks. Hadrian batted his hand away in time, but Hermione and Ramones weren’t so lucky. 

“Hey Death,” Rami said cheerfully, looking entirely too used to this sort of treatment. 

He pulled back and inspected them. “Is it just me, or have you changed? Your feathers were different colours, right?”

“Feathers?” Hadrian questioned.

“The word for mammals is hair, Death, and yes, it did change colours. The three of us are siblings now and that was one of the effects,” Mione explained patiently. 

“Oh. You all look similar, so I wasn’t sure. Humans are a bit confusing.” Death shrugged and looked around. “Is this your new nes-house? I like it, although it needs more shiny things.”

“Maybe you can get some shiny things for us, Death,” Hadrian said, feeling very out of place. Death was acting totally different than when he had first appeared. Was this how he normally acted in his realm? 

Death smiled brightly, and Hadrian realised that his distinctly nonhuman features were gone. “Only the best for my little masters.” 

“Hey Death, could you do me a favour?”

“Anything for my favourite Mastress,” he cooed, pinching Rami’s ears again. 

“Can you pretend to be an older relative from the Peverell family that found us in the mundane world? We need to fool the Ministry.” 

“Oooh, I can be your adult supervision! I’ll be a proper guardian, don’t you worry. First order of business-” he looked them over “-is a new wardrobe. I will not have you going out looking like _that_.” He clapped his hands and teleported them in front of a mundane department store. The Trio stumbled, the sudden change leaving them off balance. Death strode into the store, not waiting for the three to follow him. Hadrian ran to catch up, his siblings doing the same. 

“Hey, wait up!” Hadrian looked around, and seeing no one around, whispered, “Death!” 

The deity paused and turned to face the Trio. “Hurry up,” he said impatiently. After a few seconds, they had reached him, and he began to walk to the toddler section of the store once more, the three scrambling to keep up.

“Death,” Rami began, panting between words, “We really can’t call you Death all the time, you know, especially around the mundanes.” 

“I suppose I could go under my human name. Mortian Peverell does sound rather uppity though.”

“Mortian?” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Yes?” Death -Mortian- glanced at them, and, seeing the looks on their faces, explained, “My people choose our names based on what colour our eyes glow. The other name given to me is similar. And, before you ask, I couldn’t tell you my name when you were in my Realm. There are _rules_.” 

Hadrian took a moment to process the fact that there were more of whatever Mortian was and promptly decided he didn’t want to think about it anymore. Besides, they had reached the toddler clothing aisle and he had to make sure Mortian didn’t pick out horrible outfits for them. 

Mortian had instantly reached for a black onesie with a skull stitched on the front. “Isn’t it so cute? We could get matching ones for the three of you,” he said, holding up the outfit to Rami’s body. 

“No,” the Trio chorused, and Mortian pouted. 

Hadrian spotted awful camouflage shirt and leggings and pointed. “I think Rami should get that.”

“Shut up, Dri. You know I hate camo!”

Somehow, they ended up with twelve outfits for each of them, including the skull onesie. The cashier seemed to find it adorable that their “dad” was taking the three shopping, and was startled when Mortian paid in a large amount of cash. He teleported them all back to the townhouse and promptly claimed a room, leaving the apparent toddlers by themselves. 

Later, when Mortian had vanished, saying something about souls not reaping themselves, the Trio crept into his room, marked by a darkened wood and a skull sign. The floor, ceiling, walls, and even the bedsheets were all shades of dark grey. The bedframe was now dark purple and carved with skulls and wilted flowers. The bedside table (now the same darkened wood the door was) had several pictures on it: a dark-skinned woman with a bright green streak in her otherwise black hair that was obviously related to Mortian and a pale woman with glasses and many freckles who was bent down to kiss the other woman’s cheek; five people, including Mortian, with their arms around each other, four of which looked related to the dark-skinned woman in the previous photo, and one who looked related to the pale woman; the dark-skinned woman again except now male who had his arms around two other men, a very pale man with multicoloured eyes and a pink sweater vest and a tan man with sandy brown hair in a militaristic looking black jacket; and Mortian with a girl who looked around fourteen or fifteen that had the same skin tone as him, but had lighter hair and the bright hazel eyes of the pale woman in the first picture. The last picture had splotches on it that Hadrian recognized as tear stains. 

“Is this his family, you think?” Hermione whispered. Her words felt heavy in the dark silence of Death’s room. 

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” Hadrian grabbed his siblings’ hands and they made their way out, making sure everything was the way they left it. Dinner afterwards was oddly hushed as they thought over everything that had happened.

Bonus Picture: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Trio, sneaking into Death's room.  
> I have no idea when this scene takes place, but I just had to draw the Trio in their skeleton onesies. The four of them wearing the sunglasses Crowley wears was the best part of drawing them. That and the stupid little skull Mortian has on his pocket.  
> Mortian is a dramatic gay goth and I love him. He's actually part of a much wider universe of my creation, but I couldn't resist putting him in here. If anyone knows where I got his name from, comment!  
> The excessive use of dark purple is because it's the colours of the Peverell crest, one of Mortian's favourite colours, and one of the only colours Hadrian, Ramones, and Hermione can actually agree on.  
> If you want more of the universe Mortian's from, I've posted (at the request of monstermadcat) some of my previous works in it.  
> The house I based Evans Townhouse on is the Sir John Lyon House. You can find it [here](https://search.savills.com/property-detail/gbwfrswts190018).


	5. Not an Update :(

Sorry y'all. I promise I'm working on the next chapter, but I have limited access to my computer (since I got a D in my organic chemistry class) and virtual classes have just started up again. I wanted to post this to let you guys out there know that I'm not dead and this is not on hiatus. I've just been having a hard time working on it. :)

-aph ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be deleted whenever the next chapter, In Which Three Children, Six Animals, and Death Confuse a Lot of People (or Death does not like snakes), is posted


End file.
